Never Have I Ever
by Mischief's Minions
Summary: A oneshot that I made up a while ago and never posted. Please R&R and I hope you like it! Lavi x OC


Amaya yawned and woke up, blearily rubbing her eyes. As she peeped one of her eyes open, it rested on the alarm clock next to her bed. It was only seven, but Amaya had to go and get ready. Even though it was a Saturday, Amaya was a busy person with things to do.

"Ah shit." Today was the day of her first fashion show, and Amaya's designer company, Leroux (Lei- Rue), was showcasing their new designs for the season. Even though they were a new company, merely two years old, they had already gained lots of popularity from critics as well as the public. Amaya sighed, as the CEO and President of the company, she had put her sweat and blood into making the company. Today was one of the most important days of her life, and she knew she had to make it count.

Rolling out of bed, a little shiver ran up her spine as she stepped onto the floor. Yawning, Amaya stumbled her way into the shower, waking up when the scalding water hit her skin. Humming as she washed her hair with her favorite shampoo and conditioner, minted blossoms, she savored the warmth of the water. After she had finished, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair and another around her body.

Making sure not to drip water everywhere, she chose what she wanted to the wear for the fashion showcase tonight. Deciding that something simple would be nice, she pulled out a dress that perfectly matched her eyes. Like her eyes, the dress was the color of mint, crystal clear with her irises a light, but not bright, shade of green. The dress itself was very simple, hugging her torso but then puffing out at the waist. It had a patterned opening in the back, showing off her creamy flawless skin. The dress didn't show off to much cleavage, but enough to look enticing. The dress ended at the middle of her thigh, showing off her legs.

When she put the dress on, she smiled as she twirled in front of her mirror. It complimented her skinny, but curvy figure. Deciding that black pumps would be a good choice for shoes, she was glad that she chose to wear black nail polish on her toes and fingers. As she went into the closet to get them, she took the towel out of her hair so that the black locks could dry. As she slipped into her shoes, she went to the mirror and put some mousse into her hair. That would help accentuate the curls as they tumbled down the length of her back.

Amaya quickly put a tad bit of make up on, some mascara to lengthen her already long and thick lashes. Then she put a bit of sparkly eye shadow on to make her eyes pop. When she was satisfied, she put on her black jeweled calypso necklace and black bejeweled bangles to compliment the dress. Grabbing her clutch purse filled with everything she would need, she hurried out the door with her hair flowing behind her.

Amaya owned a black Ferrari, courtesy to her father, so she rode that to the building in which they were hosting the fashion showcase.

Her father, Bruce Ryker, was the CEO of Scuderia _Ferrari, the renowned car company. The newest model of the Ferrari came out, and to celebrate her first showcase, he gave her the first one. Amaya, of course, loved the car and lovingly named it Rex._

_As she pulled up in the parking lot, she headed inside, putting away her Ray Bans._

_"Good morning Miss Ryker." The front office secretary greeted her._

_"Good morning Pam. I take the setup is going well?" Amaya replied, giving her a warm smile._

_"Of course. They are just setting up the last of the chairs and editing the lighting and such." Pam returned the smile._

_"Good." Amaya nodded to Pam before walking off, her heels clicking on the floor. _

_When Amaya walked into the big space, she was pleased to see that everything was going as planned._

_"Amaya!" _

_Amaya turned around to the source of the voice. She smiled as she saw that it was Allen Walker and his silent boyfriend, Yu Kanda._

_"Hello Allen, Kanda." They were the heads of Amaya top two designing teams and they were overseeing the models throughout the show and making sure that the outfits were right. "How's everything been going so far?" _

_"Good, good. Everything is gonna be perfect!" Allen beamed and Kanda grunted._

_"I hope so… You know the Millenium Earl, from NOAH, is coming to see this right? We have to make sure to impress him!" Amaya took a shuddering breath._

_Allen made a pouty face at the sound of the name NOAH. "Why did you have to invite them? They are just a bunch of jackasses that don't appreciate fashion!" Allen raged._

_"Their reviews can also make us or break us." Amaya added in._

_"Hmh." Allen crossed his arms, and after a moment he spoke again. "I almost forgot! I invited Lavi, our best friend to come!" _

_"Allen… You know how I feel about this. We aren't going to give him any special treatment or such." Amaya said sternly._

_"I know, I know. But he is actually a photographer! He's super good! He worked with Vogue and Gucci." Allen emphasized the names._

_Amaya's eyebrows went up. "Introduce me to him sometime."_

_Allen gave a little giggle and nodded before getting called off to something backstage. He waved and grabbed Kanda before heading over to the source of the noise._

_Before she knew it, the models started to come in to get ready for the big show. The showcase wasn't until seven, but as Amaya checked the time, she realized that is was already four. She only had three more hours until the big show!_

_Amaya squirmed, even though she wasn't afraid of big crowds, the fashion showcase was going to start at any minute. She was standing off the side of the stage, as the lights when down and the MC's voice came over the speakers._

_"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the first ever fashion showcase of Leroux!"_

_Clapping ensued. Many people had been eagerly awaiting for this day for months._

_Amaya quickly caught a glimpse of the top hat and glasses of the Millenium Earl and his family. She had reserved a section right in the front, just for them, and she hoped that the show would be to his liking._

_"Now, let the show begin!" _

_The lights turned towards the catwalk as models began filing out, one by one._

_Amaya had been eagerly watching the face of the Earl as the models displayed the fashions for the season. Although Leroux had been successful, there was a lot riding on the review of the CEO of NOAH. _

_Amaya started fidgeting with her hair as the Earl's face remained expressionless. He occasionally leaned over to whisper something into the ear of the two people next to him, but other than that, he did nothing. On one side of the Earl was a handsome man with dark skin, dark wavy hair, and molten gold eyes. He had very handsome features, she noticed. On the other side of the Earl was a younger girl with the same dark skin, hair and golden eyes. Except her hair was short and spiky, like a punk rocker, and she was sucking on a lollipop. She seemed very bored, but she could tell that the man was impressed._

_As the final model strode out, the MC signaled the end of the fashion showcase, and motioned for Amaya to come on stage for her closing speech. She took a nervous gulp and strode onto stage, her face beaming._

_"Hello everyone, my name is Amaya Ryker and I am the head of Leroux. First and foremost, I want to thank everyone for taking their time to come see our new designs, and I hope that you thought it was worth your while." Amaya was interrupted by a generous round of clapping. "I also want to thank the staff and the models who worked so hard to make this showcase a success. I could not have been happier with the results. Thank you for attending the first ever Leroux Showcase, and I hope that you will come again." Amaya smiled before exiting the stage._

_As soon as she was down the steps, the Earl went up to her, flanked by the girl and the man._

_"That was quite impressive, darling. I did enjoy it. I hope to see more of your work in the future. My son, Tyki, will give you my card, and I hope that we can work together sometime in the future." The Earl smiled at Amaya before turning and leaving. The girl immediately strode after the Earl, while the man stayed behind, handing her the Earl's number._

_"Thank you." She said after taking the card. _

_"My pleasure. My name is Tyki, by the way." The man said._

_"Amaya. It's nice to finally meet you. I love your work." Amaya gave him a smile._

_"I'm glad that is pleases you so." Tyki smiled before giving her another card._

_"What's this?" Amaya asked._

_"My number. I would love to… Work… One on one with you." Tyki gave her a wink accompanied by a sly smile._

_Amaya faked a giggle. She knew that he was a notorious womanizer. "That sounds wonderful. My father doesn't like me giving my number to strangers but… I think I can make an exception for you." Amaya gave him a coy smile as she handed him her business card._

_"Tyki!" The girl walked up to them with an annoyed expression on her face._

_"Ah! It seems as though the Earl is getting impatient. I must be going, but I hope to see you soon." Tyki smiled one more time before striding away with the girl._

_As soon as they were away from Amaya's hearing range, the girl, Road, giggled. "She was cute."_

_"She'll be fun for a couple months. But she is just like all the others." Tyki gave a little sigh._

_As soon as Tyki left, Amaya was attacked by Allen._

_"EEK! He was soooo cute! Did he give you his number? OMG! Can I have it too? Who cares if he is a fucking Noah! He was HOT!" Allen raved about Tyki._

_Amaya gave a little smile. "Aren't you already with Kanda? And anyways, we just exchanged business cards."_

_"Awwwww! Oh yeah! I told you I was going to introduce you to Lavi right? Well come on! I'll do that now!" Allen dragged Amaya towards the red-headed photographer as he sat in the chair looking through his pictures._

_Lavi looked up to see Allen hanging over him with a pretty girl beside him._

_"Lavi, this is Amaya!" Allen quickly chirped._

_Lavi smiled before giving the girl a quick hand shake._

_"Pleasure to meet you. As you can guess, I'm the one, and only, Lavi Bookman Jr., at your service." Lavi did a little mock bow._

_Amaya laughed. "Nice to meet you Lavi. My name is Amaya Ryker. Say, I think I have heard of you before… But not as a photographer." Amaya frowned as she tried to think where she had seen him before._

_Lavi gave a laugh. "You are probably thinking of panda face."_

_Amaya gave him a puzzled look as he said panda face._

_Lavi grinned. "I meant Bookman. You've probably seen me on the news because I the new heir to Bookman Corps but… That's only a title!" _

_"Ah! I knew I saw you from somewhere! I know exactly how you feel, if it wasn't for my older brother, I would be the newest heir to _Scuderia _Ferrari! And THAT would be a pain!" Amaya gave a good natured laugh. She liked Lavi. He was funny and not to mention gorgeous as she now realized. His stunning red hair framed his handsome features and his one emerald green eye shined. He had perfect teeth and not to mention a winning smile._

_Lavi caught Amaya staring at him, and she turned away with a blush. He couldn't say anything though because he had been checking her out too. She had flawless creamy skin and nice curves. Her eyes were a pretty mint green and her dark curly hair framed her face beautifully. She had full pink lips and a cute little nose. Hmmm….._

_Allen however, was oblivious to all of this. "Hey! I just got a great idea! How about we all go out for a celebration party! I know this greeeeat little place that has the best food and beer ever!"_

_Amaya smiled. Allen's mind was always on food._

_"That would be great! I'm starved. Lavi, would you like to come with?" Amaya asked._

_"Sure, I didn't have anything planned anyways." He replied._

_"Let me go get Kanda!" Allen ran off before dragging the long hair Japanese man back with him._

_"I'm not going Moyashi." Kanda grunted._

_Amaya thought that Kanda might need some reasoning so she added, "Allen, if Kanda won't go, I can always give you Tyki's number so you can ask him to come with us instead…" Amaya sang in a sing-songy voice._

_Kanda's eyes immediately flicked up to hers. He quickly grabbed Allen protectively and walked out of the studio to their car._

_"I came with them so I don't really have a ride…" Lavi trailed off looking sheepish._

_"No worries, you can ride with me in my Ferrari!" Amaya gave him a smile before tugging him along._

_As Lavi drove with Amaya to the restaurant, he couldn't help but admire the car (and the driver) for the whole ride, because who knew when he would get another chance? Kanda and Allen were already at the table having a little make out session when Amaya strolled in with Lavi._

As she and Lavi sat on the other side of the booth, the two little lovers broke apart.

As soon as Allen saw that Amaya and Lavi were there, he gave a little blush and managed to stammer out, "H-He started it."

Kanda simply look at Amaya with a smug smile on his face.

"Did you order anything yet?" Amaya was starved. The restaurant was a small grubby one with a bar inside of it.

"Yup! I order two or everything. That way you guys can try what you want and I can eat whatever no one else eats! Besides… Dinner's on me!" Allen gave a cheery smile.

While they were waiting for their food to come out, Lavi and Amaya started talking and getting to know each other. Before they knew it, they started to get a liking for one another.

As the food started to go around, everyone basically treated it like a buffet. Amaya took little bites of everything, as did everyone else before she got full. Allen however, just kept going and going until he ate everything clean. He let out a belch before calling over the waitress again.

"We would like to have a couple rounds of shots please." Allen gave everyone a sly smile.

He knew that no one except Lavi would be able to hold their alcohol, and in the back of his devious little mind, he had already set the two up. Amaya and Lavi. Lamaya! How cute was that? And besides, he already knew that him and Kanda were gonna get some later tonight, so why not join the fun?

He smiled to himself as the shots started to come out. He needed to make sure that they drank. So being the little evil genius he was, he said, "Let's play Never Have I Ever! One person says something, and if you have done it before, you gotta drink up!"

Amaya figured that she might as well since her first fashion show was such a success, so she quickly agreed as did everyone else. Kanda was kind of forced into it. He refused to play at first but then Allen whispered into his ear and he quickly decided to play after that.

"I'll go first!" Allen chirped. "Never have I ever eaten soba."

Kanda glared at Allen, knowing that this was meant for him, but everyone drank to the statement.

"My turn." Kanda paused to think before grinning evilly. "Never have I ever eaten 20 bowls of spaghetti in 2 hours."

Allen shot Kanda a glare before drinking his shot. "Stupid Bakanda…" He muttered.

"My turn!" Amaya thought. "Never have I ever hit on a girl." Amaya smirked. All the boys would have to drink to that.

Lavi laughed and took his shot while Allen scowled as he took his. Kanda shot Allen a seething look before Allen looked pleadingly at Kanda. _I'll explain! It was nothing I swear! _His eyes seemed to plead.

"My turn. Never have I ever kissed someone." Lavi smiled good-naturedly while everyone took their shots.

By now, everyone had taken at least three shots, and Amaya, Allen, and Kanda were starting to feel the effects. They all couldn't hold their alcohol at all, so they were already loopy.

"My-turn…" Allen slurred out. "Never-have-I-ever-had-sex."

Everyone drank to that. Amaya knew that Kanda and Allen had but she never knew Lavi had. Lavi gave Amaya an equally surprised look. After all, they were all 22.

Amaya quickly drank her share and set the cup down before giving a coy smile to Lavi. Lavi almost choked, but he still gulped down the rest of his shot before setting the glass down.

Amaya's face was flushed and she wasn't thinking straight. As they played the game for a bit longer, she took a bunch of more shots. Pretty soon she was out.

Lavi looked around as Allen and Kanda were in a heated make out session and Amaya was out on the table. He seemed to be the only one who to think clearly. He chuckled. They all had to get home eventually.

Knowing that Allen and Kanda could take care of themselves, that only left Amaya to be taken care of. "Amaya... Amaya..." Lavi said while gently shaking her. She didn't respond. So he gently picked her up, but before he could put her down, Allen broke away from Kanda.

"Lavi… Take-her-home… Imma-bit-busy…" Allen slurred out before mashing his face against Kanda's again.

Lavi sighed. How could he have not seen this coming? He made sure he had all of his and Amaya's stuff as he headed out of the restaurant. As he set Amaya down against the car, he shook her.

"Amaya, I'm gonna use your car to drive you home, okay?"

"Sure…" Amaya muttered.

Lavi quickly scooped her back up and then gently set her down in the passenger seat. As he sat down in the driver's seat, he couldn't help but look over at Amaya and notice that he dress had hiked up a bit. What would happen if…

Lavi blushed as he caught himself. He shook his head before starting to drive.

He was about to pull out of the parking lot, when he realized that he didn't know where she lived. _Shit… That little Moyashi thought this out well…_ He looked over to Amaya to ask her but she was already out of it. So instead, he shifted gears and headed for his apartment.

He normally lived with the Bookman, but in light of… Recent events, he moved out and started living in his own apartment. As he carefully parked the black Ferrari, he picked up Amaya and took her up to his apartment. It was nice, he wanted to blow as much of the Bookman's money as he could, so he got the highest and nicest apartment complex he could find.

He gently set Amaya down in one of the guest bedrooms when he caught himself admiring her beauty. The moonlight made her skin glow and god her lips looked so… Kissable.

Before his thoughts could travel further, he shook his head and left her alone to sleep.

When Amaya awoke the next morning, she felt like shit, for lack of better terms. As she groggily opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't at home. She stumbled out of the room when she saw Lavi and his one green eye meet hers.

"Where am I?" Amaya asked.

"My apartment. You were out last night and Kanda and Allen were… Busy. So I had to take you home, except I didn't know where you lived so I brought you back to my place… Don't worry, I didn't rape you or anything. Your car is in the parking lot, so you can drive home whenever." Lavi looked back down to the food that he was preparing.

"Wow… Thanks. That was really nice of you... I don't even know how I could repay you..." Amaya trailed off. Looking off into the distance she noticed how high the sun was in the sky, so out of curiosity she asked, "By the way… What time is it?"

"Noon." Lavi smirked at her reaction.

"Damn… Thank God it's Sunday! I better leave soon though…" Amaya murmured half to herself.

"Stay for breakfast at least. I'm making enough for two, so please do grace me with your presence, my lady." Lavi put on his puppy dog eyes.

Amaya let out a genuine giggle. For some reason, ever since she met the red-head, she was charmed. "Of course!"

Amaya didn't really leave until late into the evening, because one thing led to another and before she knew it, it was dark again.

"Oh shit! Its midnight! I told you that we shouldn't try to marathon through Supernatural tonight!" Amaya pouted.

"My bad! But hey, who can resist Castiel?" Lavi teased her.

They were getting very comfortable with one another and developing feelings if anything. As Amaya went home that night all she could think about was Lavi's beautiful red hair and his adorable little eye… And all Lavi could think about was Amaya's perfect lips and her luscious hair.

For the next couple weeks, Lavi and Amaya constantly met, for lunch, for dinner, simply because 1) They missed each other and 2) They liked each other.

So when Lavi's birthday rolled around, Amaya wanted to surprise him. It had been almost 6 months since they met each other, and she wanted to remind him of how they met. (That and she also planned to tell him that she like him.)

She called up everyone (Everyone being Lavi, Allen and Kanda) so that she could try planning out Lavi's birthday. Allen, of course, quickly agreed including that he would be bringing Kanda as well.

When Amaya finally called Lavi, all she asked him was if he would be able to come to the restaurant that they met at six that night.

"Sure. I'm free." Lavi said over the phone.

"Great! See you then!" Amaya bubbled. Now she had to get things ready.

She had to make sure that she looked good in front of Lavi, so she went to her closet to pick out an outfit. It was a bit colder now that it was fall so she decided to put on some skinny jeans, knee high leather boots, a cream colored blouse, and a dark green jacket. She even made sure to put on some cute lacey underwear and a matching bra. She wasn't sure how far things were going to go… But she wouldn't stop him.

She spritzed a bit of perfume on her, Minted Blossoms, and check her hair. She had gotten a couple inches off so that her hair only came to the middle of her back, but it was bouncy as always, and not too wild today. Amaya put on some mascara, some Smokey Eye Eyeshadow, and put a bit of lipgloss on. For the final touch, she put on some earrings and a long necklace. Then she headed out the door.

When she reached the restaurant, Allen and Kanda were already there. Amaya had called the restaurant to let them know what was going on, so they were already busy with getting the decorations up.

Amaya smiled as she saw Allen and Kanda barking orders at the waiters and waitresses to make everything perfect.

As she strolled in, she pounced on Allen and Kanda. "Thanks guys! You're the best!" Amaya gave them pecks on the cheek. "Now that everything is set, all we have to do is wait for Lavi! You guys brought your presents right?"

Allen nodded enthusiastically while Kanda grudgingly nodded.

"Okay!"

As Lavi walked into the restaurant, he was puzzled. The lights were off and it seemed well… Abandoned. He was about to turn around and leave when the lights came on and confetti was thrown in the air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI!" Amaya and Allen screamed, tackling him.

Kanda merely gave Lavi his present before sitting down.

As everyone took their seats, Lavi marveled at the surprise. "You guys did remember!"

"Of course!" Amaya grinned. "How could I forget my bestie's birthday?"

Lavi smiled at the sound bestie. "Well, did you get me a present?"

"Mhm!" Amaya handed him a rectangular item with sparkly wrapping paper.

Lavi had already opened Kanda's gift, which had been a special edition set of his favorite telivision series, Supernatural.

As he tore open Amaya's gift, he squealed with delight. It was a handmade, leatherbound, no doubt antique, book of fairytales.

"I know how much you love books so…" Amaya blushed as Lavi tackled her in a hug.

"Thank you. I love it." Lavi murmured, his breath warm on her ear.

"Yo-Your welcome!" Amaya managed to stutter out.

Now it was Allen's turn.

"Here ya go!" Allen tossed him an envelope.

Skeptical, Lavi opened the envelope, to find $200 in cash.

Allen smirked as Lavi goggled at the cash. "I thought that I might need to pay you back for all the food I ate."

"Damn right you do!" Lavi playfully gave Allen a noogie.

"Now… In honor of all of us meeting again, we have to recreate the first night. Time for Never Have I Ever!" Allen grinned maliciously.

Just like last time, they all made pointed attacks at one another, with the end result of all of them getting drunk minus Lavi.

Lavi sighed, this was getting old. Allen and Kanda were making out like last time, and he could already see their boners. Amaya was sleeping on him (Which he didn't mind), nuzzling her head into the crook between his head and shoulder.

Lavi gently pushed Amaya away and picked her up so that he could get out. It was getting late.

"I guess I am driving you home again Little Miss I-Get-So-Drunk." Lavi gently brought the girl to her car, because he was stupid and didn't bring his own again. This time though, he drove to her house, since he knew where it was.

As he gently set down Amaya in her bed, he was surprised when she reached out and grabbed his arm.

She pulled him down on top of her before whispering into his ear. "I almost forgot to tell you… I like you…"

Lavi pulled away to look deep into her eyes. He couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or her talking. But when he saw that she meant it, he hesitantly moved his face a bit forward and pressed his lips onto hers.

They were just as he imagined, except better. As she eagerly returned the kiss, he got into it. Without realizing it, they had both waited for this day for a long time.

As the kiss deepened, Lavi dragged his tongue along her lips, as if asking for permission to enter, as her lips quickly opened, he pushed his tongue in, mapping all the new territory.

Amaya shoved her tongue down into Lavi's mouth as well, savoring the warm sweet taste that it had. Likewise, Lavi loved the tangy (With a mix of alcohol) taste of her mouth.

When the two finally broke apart for some air, they were flushed and smiling at one another.

They both sat on Amaya's bed, noting all that they loved about the other.

"I never knew..." Lavi trailed off, but not before Amaya's smashed her lips into his again. She pulled him down into her bed, and when she pulled away from him, she snuggled into his chest, whispering, "Stay with me Lavi... Mhm?"

"I don't think I could ever leave if I tried, love." Lavi whispered before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.


End file.
